Electric Feel
by Adsini
Summary: Desperate to keep their charge safe, E is left in the care of a human family. Unaware of her quite abnormal past, E, now known as Eve starts her journey accompanied by her two best friends. Told in 100-word snippets.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Singing Man**

A voice. Belonging to a man. Singing. It did that a lot actually to the great pleasure of the wavy haired human child listening, a look of complete rapture on her face. She was too small to peer over the large hedge separating her from the outside world. But that didn't stop her from venturing outside of her room every single evening.

"We should take her back inside. If they see her there will be hell to pay."

"Show some heart, it isn't often that the guitar playing human joins the show."

"Quiet idiot! Do you want her to hear?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Compliment**

A pause. "Err.. well yes, that's the point my friend."

"Not the music." The voice replied, sounding impatient. "The fact that humans," the word was hissed as if it were something dirty, "are the one's producing it."

"What did you do?"

"I told her it was a winged one. They always flaunt their singing ability."

A snort followed this little confession. It was quickly camouflaged into a cough when azure eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Now I've seen everything."

"I know I will regret asking but elaborate."

"You complimented a human."

A growl. "Speak of this and you'll live to regret it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Act Proper**

Expressions neutral they turned to the human girl, she had made her way over to them as soon as the singer's final note ended.  
She was trying to act proper, back straight and hands neatly folded. However both creatures knew better. Her mouth twitched into a wide grin, bright blue eyes shining. Next to her obvious happiness they quickly realized that she couldn't return to her room looking like this. Sadly there was just… too much of the earlier mentioned emotion. From all the humans in their care the girl had always been overly-optimistic.

"Did you enjoy the music?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Trickster**

She stood waiting, glancing from one face to the next.

Two pairs of eyes swept the large domain, ensuring no one else was listening in on the conversation.

Two identically quick nods.

The girl smiled knowingly.

"Are you two refusing to speak to me again? "

Silence.

A sudden plan sprang into her mind and she innocently wondered aloud, "Maybe you're jealous? Well I would be too. Flying types are the best after all."

"If you like cackling, bloody chickens shitt- _oof" _

A sharp jab to the ribs and the sudden litany came to a quick halt.

"Little demonic brat."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Favourites**

Jo and Zero had always been her favourites. She'd gotten into serious trouble when the humans realized she'd given them nicknames. It implied ownership they's said, but the meaning of the word had escaped her and somehow the names had stuck. Both Pokémon had refused to speak to her afterwards. They never spoke to her in the presence of others. To be honest this confused her even more. After all the humans kept on introducing her to all kinds of Pokémon. Urging her to interact with them. Their commands soft unlike the consequences when her attempts to communicate failed miserably.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Keeping up Appearances**

"Stand still or risk an unwanted haircut." Zero ordered as he ran wicked black claws through the girl's mane of brown hair, his movements surprisingly gentle. If his gruff tone and altogether cold exterior bothered the girl she showed no sign of discomfort. Appearances were just that, and Zero had always been more bark than bite. Mostly.

"Why do I have to wear this fancy dress?"

"Keeping up appearances."

You know I don't understand big words Zero.

"I'll make it easy. From now on you don't understand a word I say. Understood?"

"Understood."

"He shot her a pointed look."

"Oops."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Don't Let Them Know **

_Don't let the humans realize you speak our language. _That was the first rule if you wanted to live a somewhat peaceful life in the mansion. Zero had been forced to explain this to her at least a million times. And still she had learned the hard way. It had occurred only once. A scrawny kid showing signs of a mere basic comprehension. A rarity. Utter terror still laced the human girl's scent when the memory resurfaced. At first it gained the boy approval. Better food, even a twisted form of affection. In the end it very nearly killed him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Cattle**

In total the mansion housed no less than seventeen children. Give and take a few when things went a bit awry. However to the children, blissfully ignorant, it was a nice number. To the adults it was the exact number which was absolutely necessary. Seventeen children for seventeen known Pokémon types. Zero leading the girl towards the mansion's enormous courtyard had to suppress a wince when a stern looking adult stared down her nose at the children neatly lined up in front of her.

_'Like a herd of Bouffalant. Awaiting slaughter.' _He thought, fighting to keep his fur from rising.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Guessing Games**

Both Pokémon had seen human hatchlings come and go. Judged by their affinity with the different Pokémon types they were given a name or letter. Years ago, when the two of them still believed to be doing the right thing, Jo and Zero turned the Sorting into a guessing game.

"That's going to be a Water type. See how graceful she is?"

"Hmm. Maybe so. Shaggy hair over there is a Fire type or I eat my tail."

"How can you tell?"

"It's a Fire type. We'll be naming him F. Short for little Fu – oof"

"I'm sorry I asked."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Naming Them**

Today the Sorting had ceased to be exciting. In fact the girl's clear "Present!" when the word "Electric" was hollered made Zero feel like he'd gotten one of Jo's high jump kicks in the stomach.

"I really wish they would just give them names. This is getting ridiculous." Jo whispered her eyes following a small girl responding to the word Dark.

"Naming them implies ownership." Zero replied stiffly. "Electric is not _that _bad."

"Maybe." She drawled. "But I don't think she would've liked us if we called her Poison."

Zero continued watching the morning assembly. "Hm. Who would." He solemnly declared.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Strong Reaction**

"When Electric, swiftly shortened to E (Jo's doing) first arrived at the mansion her Sorting had been somewhat... unusual. The Grass types, known for their balanced personality took an immediate liking to her. The Fire types didn't try to set her hair on fire, which was their usual means of welcoming humans. Even the Psychic Pokémon, a bunch of airheads according to Zero, seemed to show her a certain amount of respect. It was however a blinded Zebstrika's eerily accurate thunderbolt hurled her way which stood out. It hadn't been the nicest reaction but it had been the strongest by far.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Expectations **

E had known as soon as Zero started fussing about her hair that this assembly wouldn't be a regular briefing.  
All her friends seemed to have suffered a similar treatment.

_'I have never seen Fire's hair so...subdued.' _She thought, eying her friend who shot her a look from across the courtyard which she could only describe as pained.

Even neatly combed his jet-black hair was already starting to look messy again. The Pokémon huddled close behind him, all Fire-types, were on their best behavior. Being the eldest boy in their midst F had quite the list of expectations to meet.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Hardly Pleasant **

The behavior of your assigned group of Pokémon reflected your personal ability with the creatures. Safe, rehabilitated Pokémon meant a capable human ready to be introduced to new, less safe Pokémon. Failure made you a waste of time. The reptilian creature standing to F's right looked rather unsafe to E. The tip of its tail had a bright flame burning on it.

_'He's doing that on purpose!' _E breathed when she realized the Pokémon swung it back and forth, only barely missing F with each sweep.  
It did explain the painful expression she believed to have seen on his face before.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Dangerous Meddling **

Fire Pokémon were notoriously known for their whimsical nature. Like their element they were unpredictable with a tendency for rash behavior. Knowing all this E turned to the smallest Electric Pokémon standing next to her.

"Emolga, do you think you can hit that evil looking lizard with a thunderwave?"

The brightly colored rodent shot her a dry _Have-you-met-me _sort of look_. _

"Let me rephrase that." E whispered through clenched teeth, "Can you hit him _without _a single Pokémon here noticing?"

Rounded ears drooped. The courtyard had gone eerily quiet. It was the sort of silence only _He _managed to create.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Worry**

Jo was getting nervous. Standing amongst the other Fighting types, feeling ridiculous – as if she could be so easily classified – the avid conversation between a certain child and rodent Pokémon was painfully obvious.

_'__For Reshiram's sake what is that girl thinking?' _With a peevish expression she flexed her claws hidden underneath an abundance of fur.

Her sharp hearing allowed her to pick up on the reprimand the little girl responsible for the Dark types got from an adult. It was one of those identical henchmen, dressed like idiots.

"You control that Zoroark this instant or suffer the consequences you little brat."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Quite A Sight **

A spark, thinner than a thread cursed through the air, hitting the reptilian Pokémon square in the chest, successfully subduing him. The telltale tingle of electricity had long vanished by the time He reached the first child in line. Long robes trailing behind him Ghetsis studied the children currently in his special care. The usual sickly pallor of the brat responsible for the Poison types seemed to worsen by the minute. It gave him the strong urge to smile. The overall reactions around him were pleasing.

Downcast eyes, receptive minds. It was almost too easy.

_'Like taking a hatchling from a Pokémon.' _


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Convenient Attire**

The little girl – Dark, his mind provided – was speaking to him. Hushed little nothings which were supposed to be calming. The still lucid part of Zero's brain took pity on her. If it were a normal occasion she might've gotten through to him.

By now his fur had risen so high it actually hurt his skin. Ghetsis had crouched in front of the black haired brat, probably praising him for a job well done. He was wearing that ridiculous cloak. The one that made him look twice his regular size. Today it made him look three times as imposing.

_'What __–?' _


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Dreaded Visits**

Loneliness. Frustration. Confusion. Anger. Sadness. Fury.

The downpour of emotions always made his head spin. Being familiar with these feelings, whenever his father forced him to join him on these visits, turned his stomach. From the Pokéballs attached to Father's belt he could feel his friends reaching out to him. Words of comfort. The promise to play a game of hide and seek later that day.

He huddled closer into the purple cloak seeking warmth, not from the silk fabric nor its owner but from the tiny spheres. Soft green eyes studied a black haired boy currently speaking with the owner of the cloak.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Mutual Dislike**

N detested visiting the other children. Most of the Pokémon present were annoyed with the humans. There was this boy, with a surly look on his face. He would shoot him venomous glares which seemed to worsen whenever he wrapped himself in his father's cloak to hide from view.

_'They're all meanies.' _He thought, suddenly angered when he realized that the Fire Pokémon towering above the black haired boy seemed to like him in a way. A Pokémon N recognized as a Charmeleon did seem a bit out of it though...

After a moment's observation N realized he'd been paralyzed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Possibly Paralyzing**

Whenever Father complimented a human N could feel something in his chest, almost like a nagging sting. He had asked Zodiac if jealousy felt that way,  
but the black fox had reassured him that a King had no reason for jealousy. A King was wise. Emotions such as fear or jealousy were unbecoming and weaknesses begging to be exploited.

Forcing himself to soothe the dull ache N focused his attention on the present Pokémon who were capable of inflicting paralysis.

_'Leavanny are too kind to use Stun Spore without at least being provoked.'_ He thought to himself with a frown.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Suspicious Emotion**

Faint tendrils of amusement brushing against his senses made N pause in his search. His current stare down with a tall, haughty looking Zoroark – never before had a Pokémon expressed such apparent dislike towards him– abruptly ended. Intrigued, N's eyes drifted to the small group of Electric types, in its ranks the source of the emotion so very absurd amongst all the negativity he'd grown used to feeling.

_Happiness. _

They had of course been the most suspicious bunch present, but being quite fond of riddles the boy had indulged himself in a more childlike manner he would care to admit.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Caught In The Act**

_'Electric did you see that? I one shot him!' _

E didn't have the heart to inform the Pokémon of the fact that a Thunder Wave didn't inflict real damage. The little rodent's genuine enthusiasm was quite contageous and she congratulated him for a job well done. Across the courtyard F was receiving similar compliments from Lord Ghetsis.

"No one noticed." She mumbled to herself, trying to calm her erratic heartbeat. Straightening her sleeves she looked up to find startling emerald eyes on her. Bewildered she did what felt natural to her and turned to a Pokémon.

"Who is that boy?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Insight**

Crystal blue eyes. In a way very similar to Zodiac's only... less tortured. She was speaking to an Emolga. Not ordering the creature around, like he had expected to see a human doing, but actually conversing in a manner.

_'It's how I would speak to a Pokémon.'_

The realization made him frown. N had always been proud of his talent to read Pokémon. He could point out which of them were trustworthy, gentle, the most loyal...

His power of observation and natural born intuition had served him well. However when dealing with humans his insights turned pitch black.

_'Interesting.' _


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: One and Only **

To the Pokémon present the human's curiosity was almost tangible. The Electric types could feel her unasked questions as if floating on the air and the Water types standing closest could practically taste them.

E had been initially surprised by the green haired boy's assessing gaze. Outwardly, she did her best to remain calm, but when a chorus of chittering, ear flicking and tail swishing commenced, not regretting she had asked a question proved to be quite difficult. She scowled and a small Joltik, hoping to prevent an argument quickly answered.

_'That is N, Miss Electric. Lord Ghetsis' only son.' _


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Somewhat Offending**

The girl bristled. "His only son? Than what are we? Poffins?"

_'All of you should be honored to assist Lord N in his goal. Motives pure as his cannot be compared to the likes of you.' _

_'Zebstrika really, she's just a little girl. Go easy.'_

_'Harsh Stripes.'_

_'He has a point though.' _

E straightened, her chest swelling with indignation. Once again she wondered what she had done to earn the large equine's disdain. With him being blind she knew it had nothing to do with her appearance. Zero had laughed himself silly when she'd asked him if she smelled bad.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Is He Or Is He Not?**

"A Lord"? She exclaimed, every so often casting a quick glance over her shoulder to follow Ghetsis' progress.

_'That's what I said girl.'_

"A genuine Lord?"

_'Is there a non-genuine Lord?'_

"Is Ghetsis a Lord?"

_'Not quite.'_

"Then why _his _fancy robes?"

_'The same reason __you __are wearing a fancy dress.'_

"Does Zero dress Ghetsis as well?!"

_'Does the word 'idiot' appear on my forehead?'_

"...Not that I know of...just your stripes light up occasionally."

_'Now now...' _Emolga interrupted making a soothing motion with his claws. 'Surely Electric meant well, there is nothing wrong with asking a question once in a while.'


End file.
